Una famiglia a Pitigliano
comune.pitigliano המקור:[http://www.comune.pitigliano.gr.it/index.php?T1=1&T2=279 17-01-2010 Presentazione del libro di Paolo Ciampi "Una famiglia הספר Una Famiglia] בעיר פיטיליאנו - כתבה ליום Domenica 17 gennaio ore 16:00 להלן הכתבה: באולם הישיבות של בית הכנסת של Pitigliano - Vicolo Marghera טראב. דרך Zuccarelli, העמותה "ירושלים הקטנה" ועיריית Pitigliano מזמינים אתכם מצגת של הספר "משפחה" מאת פאולו צ 'אמפי, Edizioni Giuntina. המצגת תציג את מחבר, פאולו צ 'אמפי, שאול ונטורה, אחד הגיבורים של הספר, אשר יביא בעדותו עם אשתו Silvana Calo שלו. זה מביא את סיפורה של משפחה (הוא, היא וארבעה ילדים) נורא שבור על ידי חוקי הגזע ולאחר מכן על ידי המלחמה. משפחה יפה מאוד בנושא של אלה, אשר יכולה להיחשב מוצלחת, מזל הכנסה ומיקום חברתי. הוא והיא מתה באותן שנים. היא נכבשה על ידי האיטלקים ונלקח בתחום Fossoli, ליד מודנה. מאת Fossoli הצליח להשיג את בעלה וילדיה של האותיות מצטיינים של אהבה בספר לשכפל בפעם הראשונה. היא מתה באושוויץ, בפיגוע בעת שניסה לספק תרופות סנטה קיארה די פיזה. ואז הוא סיפורה של ארבעה ילדים לבד וכיצד הם מאוחסנים, בטוסקנה, באותם חודשים נורא. הצעיר מת בפירנצה אחרי השחרור, שלושת האחרים הצליחו לברוח אל פלסטין עם הספינה הראשונה של יהודים שעזבו איטליה, לפני תום המלחמה. לבסוף יש גם כמה "את הסיפור של הילדים האלה מאוחר יותר, כפי שהם לגדול ההבדלים ביניהם (גם מקושר אל מציאות שונה כי קיבלו אותם), אבל תמיד חוזר אל הלב של ההורים שלהם איטלקית. באיטלקית: div style="direction: ltr;"> 17-01-2010 Presentazione del libro di Paolo Ciampi "Una famiglia" Domenica 17 gennaio ore 16:00 Presso la Sala Conferenze della Sinagoga di Pitigliano - Vicolo Marghera trav. Via Zuccarelli, L’Associazione “La Piccola Gerusalemme” e il Comune di Pitigliano vi invitano alla presentazione del libro "Una famiglia" di Paolo Ciampi, Edizioni Giuntina. Alla presentazione saranno presenti l'autore, Paolo Ciampi, Saul Ventura, uno dei protagonisti del libro, che porterà la sua testimonianza assieme alla moglie Silvana Calò. La storia è quella di una famiglia (lui, lei e quattro figli) spezzata terribilmente dalle leggi razziali e poi dalla guerra. Una bellissima famiglia di quelle molto legate, che si possono considerare di successo, fortunate anche per il reddito e la posizione sociale. Lui e lei sono morti in quegli anni. Lei fu catturata da italiani e portata nel campo di Fossoli, vicino a Modena. Da Fossoli riuscì a fare avere al marito e ai figli delle straordinarie lettere di amore che nel libro sono riprese per la prima volta. Lei morì ad Auschwitz, lui sotto un bombardamento mentre cercava di rifornire di medicine il Santa Chiara di Pisa. Poi è la storia dei quattro bambini rimasti soli e di come si sono salvati, in Toscana, in quei mesi terribili. Il più piccolo è morto a Firenze dopo la Liberazione, gli altri tre riuscirono a scappare in Palestina con la prima nave di ebrei che lasciò l'Italia, ancora prima della fine della guerra. Infine c'è anche un po' la storia di questi bambini più tardi, di come sono cresciuti nelle loro differenze (legate anche alle realtà diverse che li hanno accolti), ma sempre ritornando con il cuore ai loro genitori italiani. Piccola Gerusalemme thumb יום ראשון, ינואר 17, 2010 16:30 באולם הישיבות של בית הכנסת של Pitigliano בסמטה Marghera טראב. דרך Zuccarelli העמותה "ירושלים הקטנה" ועיריית Pitigliano מזמינים אותך למצגת של הספר "משפחה" פאולו צ 'אמפי. "הסיפור הוא על משפחה (הוא, היא וארבעה ילדים) שנפגעה קשות על ידי חוקי הגזע ולאחר מכן על ידי המלחמה. משפחה יפה מאוד , אשר יכלה להיחשב מאד מוצלחת, בהכנסה ומיקום חברתי. הוא והיא מתו באותן שנים. היא נתפשה על ידי האיטלקים ונלקחה ליד מודנה. Fossoli אך הצליחה להשיג את בעלה וילדיה באותיות של אהבה (מכתבים) שהספר משחזר בפעם הראשונה. היא מתה באושוויץ, בעלה מת בהפצצה בעת שניסה לספק תרופות בסנטה קיארה די פיזה. זה הוא סיפורם של ארבעה ילדים שנותרו לבדם ואיך הם מתחבאים, בטוסקנה, באותם חודשים נוראים. הבן הצעיר מת בפירנצה אחרי השחרור, שלושת האחרים הצליחו לברוח אל פלסטין עם הספינה הראשונה של יהודים שעזבו איטליה, לפני תום המלחמה. לבסוף יש גם הסיפור של הילדים האלה מאוחר יותר, כפי שהם חיו עם ההבדלים ביניהם (גם מקושר אל מציאות שונה במקום שקלטו אותם), אבל תמיד חוזר אל הלב של ההורים האיטלקים שלהם." המצגת תציג את מחבר, פאולו צ 'אמפי שאול ונטורה, אחד הגיבורים של הספר, שייתן את עדותו עם אשתו שלו סילונה קלו. בסוף המצגת יוצע כיבוד לנוכחים. באנגלית: At the conference hall of the Synagogue of Pitigliano - Vicolo Marghera trav. Via Zuccarelli, The Association "The Little Jerusalem" and the Municipality of Pitigliano invite you to the presentation of the book "A Family" by Paolo Ciampi, Edizioni Giuntina. The presentation will present the author, Paolo Ciampi, Saul Ventura, one of the protagonists of the book, which will bring his testimony with his wife Silvana Calo. It tells the story of a family (he, she and four children) terribly broken by racial laws and then by war. A beautiful family of highly related ones, which can be considered successful, lucky for income and social position. He and she died in those years. She was captured by Italians and taken to the field of Fossoli, near Modena. From Fossoli managed to get her husband and children of the outstanding letters of love in the book are reproduced for the first time. She died at Auschwitz, in a bombing while he was trying to supply drugs to the Santa Chiara di Pisa. Then is the story of four children left alone and how they are stored, in Tuscany, in those terrible months. The youngest died in Florence after the Liberation, the other three managed to escape to Palestine with the first ship of Jews who left Italy, before the end of the war. Finally there is also some 'the story of these children later, as they grow in their differences (also linked to the different realities that have accepted them), but always returning to the heart המקור: La Piccola Gerusalemme Domenica 17 gennaio 2010 ore 16:30 presso la Sala Conferenze della Sinagoga di Pitigliano Vicolo Marghera trav. Via Zuccarelli L’Associazione “La Piccola Gerusalemme” e il Comune di Pitigliano vi invitano alla presentazione del libro "Una famiglia" di Paolo Ciampi. "La storia è quella di una famiglia (lui, lei e quattro figli) spezzata terribilmente dalle leggi razziali e poi dalla guerra. Una bellissima famiglia di quelle molto legate, che si possono considerare di successo, fortunate anche per il reddito e la posizione sociale. Lui e lei sono morti in quegli anni. Lei fu catturata da italiani e portata nel campo di Fossoli, vicino a Modena. Da Fossoli riuscì a fare avere al marito e ai figli delle straordinarie lettere di amore che nel libro sono riprese per la prima volta. Lei morì ad Auschwitz, lui sotto un bombardamento mentre cercava di rifornire di medicine il Santa Chiara di Pisa. Poi è la storia dei quattro bambini rimasti soli e di come si sono salvati, in Toscana, in quei mesi terribili. Il più piccolo è morto a Firenze dopo la Liberazione, gli altri tre riuscirono a scappare in Palestina con la prima nave di ebrei che lasciò l'Italia, ancora prima della fine della guerra. Infine c'è anche un po' la storia di questi bambini più tardi, di come sono cresciuti nelle loro differenze (legate anche alle realtà diverse che li hanno accolti), ma sempre ritornando con il cuore ai loro genitori italiani". Alla presentazione saranno presenti l'autore, Paolo Ciampi, Saul Ventura, uno dei protagonisti del libro, che porterà la sua testimonianza assieme alla moglie Silvana Calò. Alla fine della presentazione sarà offerto un piccolo rinfresco ai presenti. באנגלית: Sunday, January 17th, 2010 16:30 at the conference hall of the Synagogue of Pitigliano Alley Marghera trav. Via Zuccarelli The Association "The Little Jerusalem" and the Municipality of Pitigliano invite you to the presentation of the book "A family" Paolo Ciampi. "The story is that of a family (he, she and four children) terribly broken by racial laws and then by war. A beautiful family of highly related ones, which can be considered successful, lucky for income and social position. He and she died in those years. She was captured by Italians and taken to the field of Fossoli, near Modena. From Fossoli managed to get her husband and children of the outstanding letters of love in the book are reproduced for the first time. She died at Auschwitz, in a bombing while he was trying to supply drugs to the Santa Chiara di Pisa. Then is the story of four children left alone and how they are stored, in Tuscany, in those terrible months. The youngest died in Florence after the Liberation, the other three managed to escape to Palestine with the first ship of Jews who left Italy, before the end of the war. Finally there is also some 'the story of these children later, as they grow in their differences (also linked to the different realities that have accepted them), but always returning to the heart of their Italian parents. " The presentation will present the author, Paolo Ciampi Saul Ventura, one of the protagonists of the book, that will bring his testimony with his wife Silvana Calo. At the end of the presentation will be offered refreshments to those present. קטגוריה:פיטיליאנו קטגוריה:Una famiglia